


Friendly Teasing

by LemonSqueezy (Citrus_Delights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Lemon, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Delights/pseuds/LemonSqueezy
Summary: Lance has a special surprise for his boyfriend and Shiro gets taken by surprise but he's not complaining.Or:Even just sitting on one's lap can become dangerous if Lance is involved.





	Friendly Teasing

Shiro was calling his parents via videochat and when he’d run out of news he called Lance over to say hi as well. “Come on! What's taking you so long, Lance!”

“Coming babe!” Lance shouted before jogging over wiping his hands on his pants. He leaned over the back of the sofa, placing his chin on Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“How have you been, Lance?” Shiro’s parents inquired and smiled at the boy that always seemed to have something up his sleeve. Shiro couldn’t help but smile as well and gently caressed Lance’s hair when he started to tell them about his day.

Soon Lance moved onto his lap, since he seemed to have more and more to tell, not that Shiro minded, he just leaned back and listened while drawing slow circles on Lance’s back. He was so glad his parents seemed to like him but who couldn’t. Lance was bubbly, smart and unbelievably handsome. 

On top of that he really knew how to take care of himself. Shiro firmly believed he’d also be beautiful without all the skincare products he used but he also loved watching him do his routines and another one of the perks was that Shiro’d get some wellness out of it as well. They’d do facials together, or more like Lance putting it on him as well since he always seemed to do it wrong?

Shiro only stopped musing about Lance’s perfection when he started feeling noticeably hotter. It took some time for him to figure out why heat kept building in his abdomen. Lance, the source of it all, was still squirming in his lap, animatedly telling his parents in law about his life and didn’t seem to notice the building pressure.

Shiro’s hands had already seemingly moved by themselves and lay at Lance's waist ready to pull his shirt up just a bit when he remembered how Lance was talking to.

The realization made Shiro sit upright instantly. He forced a smile on his face when he came into view of the camera again. He kissed Lance’s cheek in an attempt to get his attention. 

Lance only kept rambling on about a kitten he’d seen this morning. And how he’d not gotten to pet it properly. And shifted again. Shiro couldn't take it. He'd almost grinded back.

“Lance”, Shiro whispered in his ear, trying to ignore Lance’s oh so perfect butt on his lap and the way he was moving against his jeans. 

Lance’s response was as cute as it was infuriating, he just leaned back and placed a small kiss on his partners cheek. “Yeah babe? You jealous of me taking so much time with your parents?”, he winked.

Shiro suppressed a groan when Lance seemed to underline his words with another roll of his hips. All his remaining efforts went into looking like he was smiling effortlessly. Good thing groaning could have been taken as a response to Lance's stupid line.

“That’s not it honey”, he stressed the honey and pressed his right hand on Lance’s thigh in an effort to keep him still. “Didn’t you want to show me something earlier? We can always talk to my parents again. I'm sure they have other things to do as well.” He smiled at them apologetically and they grinned back.

Lance just leaned forward, pressing his lower back closer to Shiro, increasing the friction. “Did you hear that? He wants to take me away from you guys - but not to worry I’ll be back”, fortunately he decided to say goodbye anyway, much slower than Shiro would have liked. 

While Shiro, desperately clinging to the last bit of composure he had left, smiled and waved to his parents as well, promising to call again soon, Lance shifted again when he winked at them one last time.

As soon as they hung up Lance lazyly turned around with a sly grin creeping up on his face. The pennies dropped instantly and all color seemed to have drained from Shiro’s face. He also felt where the blood had went instead. His forced smile had dropped long ago. 

Lance spoke up, barely containing a giggle: “I know that being horny doesn’t really increase brain functions, but it took awfully long for you to catch on, dear.”

Lance placed a gentle kiss on Shiro’s chin, Shiro, still stunned by the realization that his boyfriend was the biggest tease in the world, barely moved when Lance caressed his cheek.

“So,” Lance dragged his words. “Now that we are alone…”, he blinked slowly and turned around some more, supporting himself with one hand on Shiro’s thigh. 

Shiro tried to snap back into the present and pressed a kiss onto the corner of Lance’s mouth. He was still not completely sure what just happened but he wasn’t gonna complain either.

Lance returned the kiss, finally swinging his leg over to straddle Shiro. He cupped Shiro’s face going in for a long dragged out kiss. Meanwhile Shiro’s hands moved by themselves, finally going for that stripe of skin just under the hem of Lance’s shirt.

But just when he’d finally reached his goal, he suddenly felt Lance’s hand creeping down, palming him over his pants. His breath hitched, he’d already forgotten how hard he was but thanks to Lance he now remembered clearly. 

Lance couldn’t suppress a chuckle at his reaction. He hummed: “Good to know I’m appreciated...” All the while, he didn’t stop feeling him up, Shiro’s hands had already stilled over Lance’s waist band, his mouth half-open, lips still red from their kiss.

After a while a low whine escaped Shiro, and this time he was able to retort: “Why would you…” he trailed off, as Lance opened the button of his pants and slipped inside “... in front of my parents… you are evil.” 

In response Lance leaned forward, supporting himself on Shiro’s shoulder so he could leave a trail of kisses alongside Shiro’s neck. “What are you talking about? Would a truly evil person do this?”, he said and bit down lightly while sucking in Shiro’s skin.

He growled but leaned into it: “Yes, I think that’s exactly what a truly evil person would do!” 

But since Lance had shifted his attention to kisses instead of jerking him off, some thoughts were able to break through and with one swoop he had his hands at Lance’s ass and lifted him up, just to drop him on the sofa a moment later. 

Lance yelped in surprise but luckily didn’t bite down any harder than he’d done before leaving only a hickey and no flesh wound. 

He grinned up expectantly at Shiro who’d propped himself directly over him, one knee just below Lance’s crotch so he’d be unable to move away.

“Time to pay up, loverboy”, he grinned back. Lance didn’t seem to mind the manhandling, already lifting his hand to hook it in Shiro’s collar to pull him closer. His hip grinded up against Shiro’s leg, who couldn’t help but notice that the whole endeavour had not left Lance unaffected.

“What sort of payment do you accept?” Lance winked and Shiro couldn’t help but pull his eyebrows together at the cringy response.

He laughed: “I think I already got something in mind”, with that he unhooked the hand in his shirt, while grabbing the other one on Lance’s chest and pulled them together over his head. Shiro could see Lance’s eyes glaze over and bent down for another kiss.

Lance kissed him back instantly, eyes now closed. He tried to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Shiro’s lips but Shiro took his sweet time letting him have his way. As he finally responded to Lance’s advances, he couldn’t help but smile and set the second part of his spontaneous plan to get back at Lance in motion.

He could easily fit both his boyfriend’s wrists in his, so he was finally free to roam under Lance’s shirt. Lance struggled a bit under his grip, but not seriously enough for Shiro to consider letting him go. He savored the feeling of Lance’s lean muscles under his fingertips, he could never get enough of that. 

His boyfriend matched his movements under him, pressing into his touch, asking for more, but Shiro was setting a slow pace. One of his assets was definitely patience, one Lance did not share. But he had to admit that his patience was running dry as well at the sight of Lance’s fluttering lashes and slightly parted lips, whenever they broke apart for air, huffing when Shiro found one especially sensitive spot. 

Soon Shiro’s lips wandered from Lance’s mouth over to his jawline, he could feel Lance shift under him, impatient, especially because he was unable to speed things up himself. But Shiro only moved slower. He carefully nibbled at Lance’s ear. His hand had now found its way to his thigh gently pressing his legs apart some more, leading to a buck of Lance’s hips.

A whine escaped Lance, when Shiro’s hand traced higher, it sounded like he’d tried to hold it in for too long a sign of his endurance crumbling. Shiro, sucked on the skin behind Lance’s ear, earning some shivers before he whispered: “Not so cheeky now, are we?”

Lance just moaned in response, still refusing to give in to begging. Shiro pulled back a little just to find Lance’s eyes gleaming and the corner of his mouth twitching. There was a needy twinge to his body language but it wasn’t as strong as Shiro had hoped it would be. Or maybe even as strong as he felt himself.

Humming, Shiro let his thumb caress Lance’s face, once again marveling at the smoothness of his skin. Shiro wasn’t done yet. “I was hoping you’d see reason, but I guess I’ll have to do better”, he mused.

Distracted by the sudden glimmer in Lance’s eyes he stopped moving just long enough for Lance to catch his thumb in his mouth, holding it gently in between his teeth. Before Shiro could pull back or react in any way, Lance had already started sucking, slowly but steadily, not once breaking eye contact. 

Shiro noticeably inhaled, instantly berating himself that he was this easy to spook, but he couldn't help it, he was still hard, he could feel that Lance’s bulge at his knee _and_ he knew what Lance could do with that mouth.

Respectively, Shiro’s mouth went dry when Lance started twirling his tongue around his thumb, he unconsciously pressed in deeper, his whole body moving with it. He felt Lance’s eyes on him pulling him even closer, he needed more support, or he’d just collapse on top of him as if all strength had left his body.

He must have let go of Lance’s wrists in the process, because lean hands were suddenly under his shirt, pulling it over his head and breaking the spell that Lance had cast on Shiro.

Shiro cursed under his breath when he realized what had happened. “You got me again…”, but he let Lance pull his shirt off and toss it to the ground. It had gotten hot anyway.

Lance’s hands were immediately back on Shiro. He let his finger run up his chest teasingly: “It wouldn’t be a challenge otherwise,” he smirked. And just a moment later, he added: “You know you love it.”

Something grumbled in Shiro’s chest, he couldn’t help but smile: “Yeah… I do love you.” 

The blush that creeped up Lance’s cheeks was at least a little win in this war of dominance that he’d just lost. After saving a mental picture of that for later, he leaned down once more for a kiss. 

But before he could reach Lance turned his head and whispered in Shiro’s ear: “So are you gonna fuck me or not?”

He didn’t have to be asked twice.


End file.
